Fighting violently for love
by Neko Yusei Izayoi
Summary: Aki has a huge crush on Yusei but there's one thing getting in the way. Sherry. Ever since she moved to their class, Yusei seems to hangout with her instead of Aki. Slowly, inside Aki's feelings, she tends to hate Sherry so much, get even more jealous and slowly turns into a yandere.
1. Jealous Aki

**Hey guys! I needed to take a little break from "The Witch and the Satellite" story because I needed to think a little on what's gonna happen later on. **

**Anyways, I thought about Aki being/acting a yandere. (I'm one as well) This is my first fic on doing a yandere. I hope it's not too bad.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH 5Ds. ONLY THE PLOT.**

**WARNINGS: OOC, Swearing, mild violence, character death**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Jelaous Aki**

It was recess time. The spring was beautiful and the cherry blossoms were flowing everywhere. Aki and Yusei got out of class and walked to their lockers, while chatting away.

"Hahaha! So you wanna come to the movies sometime this week?" asked Yusei, opening his locker. Aki turned to him.

"Sure! I love to! It's just the two of us right?" Aki replied, with a cheery tone.

"Well… Actually-" Before Yusei can continue, a French female voice called his name from the distance. Aki did not like the sound of this.

"Hello Yusei and Aki!" Greeted the blonde girl, hugging Yusei from behind. Aki's smile dropped to a glaring look.

"Hi Sherry!" He greeted back, trying to take Sherry's arms off around his neck. "Oh! Aki, Sherry will be joining us to the movies." Aki felt her heart shocked. It's never her and him. Always her and him but a bitch gets in the way.

"Oh…that's…wonderful." Aki replied, not caring. She glanced at Sherry, trying to play fight with Yusei and hug him again. She just wanted kill her right now but she doesn't want to show her yandere side in front of her crush. Aki gave them a fake smile.

_"Ugh… Can't this bitch go away?! It's my job to play fight and hug him! Not you!"_ Aki thought, glaring at Sherry who was cuddling his arm.

"Yusei-senpai! Let's go to the library together!" Sherry suggested, pulling him to the direction. Aki tried to stop them.

"Wait! Yusei! I thought were gonna meet up with Jack and Carly?" said Aki. Yusei turned to her.

"Sorry Aki. I feel like hanging out with Sherry today. Tomorrow okay?" Before Aki can speak, Sherry dragged Yusei to the library. Aki's mood changed from happy and cheery to irritated and pissed.

_"That bitch stole my Yusei away! Grrr!"_ Aki thought and stormed off to meet up with Jack and Carly.

5 minutes later…..

Jack and Carly were standing near the hallway to the canteen. They soon spot Aki, stomping her foot towards them. Something wasn't right.

"Your late Aki Izayoi." said Jack, crossing his arms. Aki glared at him.

"Shut up! I know I'm late!" She snapped, feeling pissed and annoyed.

"Okay… What's wrong now? And where is Yusei?"

"I'm pissed because Yusei is with the bitch! She stole him away from me! And-" Jack covered her mouth.

"Why don't we talk about this when we're eating okay? The line is about to get long." Aki slapped his hand outta the way and the 3 went to get their food.

3 minutes later….

The 3 found a table and sat together with their food. Jack and Carly began to eat but Aki stared at her food. Jack ate like a pig while Carly notice Aki's behaviour.

"Aki-chan, tell us what's wrong? It's obviously about Yusei and Sherry." said Carly, putting a hand on Aki's hand. Few moments later, Aki banged her hands on the table which startled Jack and Carly.

"ARGHH! Ever since Sherry came to my class, she takes Yusei away from me! It's like she just wants to steal him for herself! I hate her so much!" Aki snapped, feeling the pain and so pissed. Her yandere side was showing. "She probably likes him too! I swear I'll kill that bitch if she lays another finger on him!" Aki jumped up her seat, yelling it across the whole lunch room. There were a few attentions looking at her and some just laughed.

"Aki, sit down and calm down. Your embarrassing yourself." Jack ordered. Aki sat back down and ate her lunch, fiercely. Jack and Carly both looked at her with wide eyes.

"You really love Yusei a lot don't you Aki?" said Carly, taking a sip of her coke. Aki started to break down in tears.

"Y-yes! I just hate it when he is never around us anymore. I just don't want anyone to steal him away for so long." Aki sniffled. Jack rolled his eyes.

"If you love him so much, why don't you just take that Sherry chick on a fight?" Jack suggested.

"Jack! Don't encourage her to fight! You got suspended when you hit that nerd kid!" said Carly.

"That nerd kid kicked my books across the floor and he was having a go at me. Also, he got suspended too." Aki continued to eat and finally calmed down as the other two continue to talk about how Jack got suspended.

_"I should stop thinking about it. My head hurts. I'll just chill…"_ She took a sip of her drink and layed her head down.

"Hey look! Isn't that Yusei and Sherry over there?" said Carly, pointing to them. The two friends were standing near the large glass window with their drinks. Aki popped her head up and looked at them. The 3 looked as Sherry planted a kiss on Yusei's lips. Jack and Carly gasped as Aki got furious. She glared at them and gestured her fist a them.

_"How dare she kiss him!"_Aki raged in her thoughts. She got up and stomped towards them but Jack held her back and nodded 'no'.

"Let go Jack!" Aki shouted, trying to free herself off Jack's arm but eventually gave up. "Grrr why did you stop me!?"

"If you're going to pick a fight with her, better do it after school." Aki nodded and sat back down to cool her head. Can this day get any worse?

"Aki, you would not want to look back." Carly warned. Somehow, Aki's yandere side went back to normal Aki.

"Why not?" Aki slowly turned her head towards her friend and rival and was shocked. Yusei looked like he was kissing her back. Aki's yandere side returned.

"Ohhh that's it!" Aki got up again and headed towards them but this time, Carly stopped her. The school bell rang for 3rd period. Yusei and Sherry left.

"Come on. We all have P.E. Let's go before Ushio-sensei keeps us in detention again." Stated Carly. While they got up, Aki notice something on the floor and picked it up. It was a pocket knife. She stared at it.

_"What's a pocket knife doing here?"_ She thought and then it hit her. She smiled evilly and smirked. This little thing gave her a crazy idea.

"Aki! Why are you standing there? Let's go!" called Jack. Aki snapped back to reality.

"Sorry! I'm coming!" She put the pocket knife into her skirt pocket and ran to her friends.

_"Today, someone is gonna__** die**__."_ She thought.

**_Aki's yandere side is about to take over her. _**

* * *

**And that's that. Shits going down on next chapter. I hope I did the yandere characteristic right... **

**Please review. :) No flames! **


	2. Yandere side has taken control

**Hello guys. Chapter 2 is up and is the final part. I wrote this for fun and I needed to get it finish so I can keep focusing on The Witch and the Satellite story. (Another Akiza/Aki x Yusei story) I'm bad at writing fight scenes and was my first attempt. I hope I did okay in this. **

**Enjoy this final chapter. **

**WARNINGS: Blood, mild violence, OCC, swearing, character death**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH 5DS. ONLY THE PLOT.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Yandere side has taken control**

Throughout the whole day, Aki has been avoiding Yusei. Yusei barely noticed it. She at least sat two tables away from them and kept glaring at them while Divine was too busy flirting with Aki. During P.E, they were playing dodge ball and she kept aiming at Sherry and accidentally hit Yusei's forehead, causing it to bleed a bit. After recalling those events that had happen today, a hand was waving in front of Aki's face.

"Aki? It's the end of class." said a red head boy, next to her. She snaps back to reality.

"Huh? Oh!" Aki replied, grabbing her books and leaving the classroom. The red head followed her.

"Aki-chan? Is something bothering you?"

"No Divine. Why?" She lied.

"Well… You've been looking at Yusei and Sherry. You were glaring at them too." Aki froze. She hated hearing the name 'Sherry'. She was about to snap but somehow stopped. She smiled at Divine.

"Oh… I wasn't glaring at them. I just find it odd to not sit next to Yusei." Divine raised an eyebrow.

"Okay then…..Well, I'm here at my locker bay. See you tomorrow Aki-chan~!" Divine waved at her as Aki waved back. Aki walked alone to her locker. She kept remembering what happen today. Sherry kissed Yusei. And he kissed her back. Her head started to fill with anger. All of a sudden, Aki dropped her books; she changed her mind and decided to go find Sherry. Meanwhile, Jack and Carly went off to find Aki.

"Sheesh, where is she? She's never late." said Jack.

"Do you think Divine was holding her up?" asked Carly.

"Probably. He's such a flirt to Aki. I mean, he can't take hint that Aki loves someone else."

"Sigh…." Carly suddenly took notice at something on the floor. She walked to it and bent down to examine the books. It labelled 'Aki Izayoi'.

"Jack! I found Aki's books!" Carly exclaimed. Jack went over to her.

"Why are her books here?"

"I don't know but let's put them back in her locker." The two went to Aki's locker and undo her lock code. They put away her books and locked her locker.

"Strange. Why did she leave her books in the middle of the hallway and then gets her bag? Weird." Jack questioned. Carly shrugged and then notice a familiar figure walking by. It was Aki.

"Aki? Where are you going?" asked Carly. Jack notices her. Aki didn't answer and started walking off. Jack and Carly followed her and saw her turning a corner.

"Aki!" They called in unison. As soon as they turned, Aki was gone. It's like she suddenly disappear.

"Where did she go?" said Carly, staring at the empty corner.

"Hey! What are you two doing here? You should be home unless you have club activities." Exclaimed a teacher, startling them.

"Eh? Ushio-sensei?" They said in unison. Before they can explain on why they were still here, Ushio chased them outta the school building and school gates. Unfortunately they couldn't find out on what happen to Aki.

Meanwhile…..

"See ya Senpai~!" said Sherry, blowing a kiss at him. Yusei waved back and drove off the school grounds. Sherry decided to look and wander around the garden. The cherry blossoms were flowing everywhere. She tried to catch them. She looked at the rose bush. For some reason, one rose was black. She thought that it was wilted. She looked at her phone for the time and it was almost time.

"I have to be home soon." Sherry thought and was about to leave the school garden. Dark clouds were suddenly rolling in. Sherry looked up to the sky.

"Hm…I don't remember the forecast saying that they'll be afternoon showers." The wind was starting to blow.

"Well, well. Look who's here." Smirked an evil female voice. Sherry turned around and saw a person, most likely a women, with a black hooded coat. She could see long magenta bangs hanging but didn't reveal a face.

"Who are you?" asked Sherry, going into defence position.

"You don't need to know my name." Sherry glared at her. She then remembers something. That black hooded coat that the mysterious person is wearing, it reminder her as the Black Rose Witch.

"Are you the Black Rose Witch that everyone in this school is talking about?"

"Why yes indeed. I should tell you something. Stay. Away. From. Yusei. Fudo." Sherry was shocked.

"Wah-? You know Yusei Fudo?!" The Black Rose didn't answer but instantly attacked Sherry. Sherry dodged it and flipped back. "Why did you attack me?"

"Heh, Keep away from Yusei dear." The Black Rose smirked and got out her pocket knife and started swinging and slashing at Sherry. The French girl dodge almost all the attacks except for the last two which, tore her school blazer and made a cut on her right cheek.

"Your're going to pay for that!" Sherry exclaimed, wiping the blood off her cheek and revealed her own knife from her skirt pocket. She started to attack the witch but the witch dodged all her attacks. The witch revealed another knife and sliced Sherry's leg, leaving a scratch. The two then landed opposite sides from each other, facing each other and panting.

"Tell me Black Rose Witch. Why are you telling me to stay away from Yusei Fudo?" Sherry asked, glaring at her. The witch laughed.

"Because..." She began. "I love him. You have been stealing him away from me ever since you move to our class!"

"So you're from our class? Who are you?"

"You'll find out soon enough. I saw you kissing him in the lunch room and you dragged him away from me to go to the library."

"What are you talk-!?" Sherry gasped and recalled on those events. She knew who it was. It was Aki. Aki Izayoi.

"So… Your-"

"That's right. It is me, Aki Izayoi. You're going to regret stealing Yusei away from me." Aki's metal roll fell out of her long bangs, falling in front of her face and red lightning was suddenly surrounding her. Sherry gasped in horror. The pink cherry blossoms were turning black, so were the red roses. Aki smirked.

"I'll kill you first before you can get to me!" Sherry exclaimed and ran towards her, holding up her knife. Aki gestured her hand and rose thorn tentacles appeared out of the ground and slapped Sherry's knife out of her hand. The rose thorn tentacles grabbed Sherry and brought her closer to Aki.

"Your're going to regret stealing him away from me. Just like the other girls did. You'll suffer like they did." Aki smirked, taking off her hood. Sherry struggled, trying to free herself from the tentacles.

"So, your behind the killings of the other girls!" Sherry exclaimed. Aki laughed, evilly. Aki revealed another knife but this time, it was sharper than the last two. She got her pocket knife and stab Sherry's leg. Sherry cried in pain as Aki kept stabbing her. The yandere side of her has taken control of Aki.

"You won't get away with this Aki Izayoi." Sherry cried.

"Prepare to meet your death." Aki laughed as she got her sharper knife and stabbed Sherry on her chest. She kept stabbing her until she was completely dead. She put back her hood on and dragged the bloody, dead body near the cherry blossoms. Aki smirked as she went to the nearby toilets to get changed.

The next day….

"Did you hear? A third year student has been killed yesterday afternoon." said a boy.

"Is it the Black Rose Witch again? She only kills girls." said another boy.

"I heard it was Sherry LeBlanc that was killed." said a older girl.

"I'm scared that I might get killed!" cried a few of the younger students. Whispers filled the hall as Jack and Carly walked pass.

"So, Sherry got killed yesterday. Very suspicious." said Carly, scratching her chin.

"Aki is the one that were suspicious about. We saw her for a moment and then she suddenly disappeared." Jack whispered to Carly's ear.

"Do you think she killed her? I tried calling her last night but she didn't answer."

"Were not sure. She wanted kill her in the first place."

"Hey guys!" Aki greeted with a smile on her face. Jack and Carly were confused.

"Hey. Did you hear that Sherry was killed." asked Carly.

"Oh yeah! Too bad. But at least she won't be bothering Yusei anymore." Jack and Carly sweat dropped. Something was obviously suspicious about Aki. Yusei then suddenly appeared.

"Hello guys." Yusei greeted them.

"Are you sad about Sherry's death?" Aki asked.

"No. These last 3 weeks she started to annoy me. I didn't want her to kiss me but she forced me. She kept making me and Aki get separated." Yusei was pretty annoyed. The 3 looked at him in confusion.

"Wanna hangout today Yusei?" Aki smiled at him. Yusei chuckled.

"Alright then. It's been awhile since I was with you."

"Yay! See ya Jack and Carly!" Yusei and Aki left. Jack squinted his eyes and saw blood stains on Aki's right arm. They gasped in horror.

"So, she's the one who killed her." Carly whispered to Jack's ear.

"I can't believe it. She didn't had to go that far." Jack whispered back.

"_**Hehehe. Now that Sherry is out of the way, Yusei and I will be happy together! Forever!**_" Aki thought as her yandere side was controlling her thoughts.

**THE END**

* * *

**And that's that. Thank you for reading this story.**

**Please review and no flames.**


End file.
